parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Rain Forest Book
Thomas O'Malley's Movies Spoof of 1967 Disney film "The Jungle Book" Cast: *Mowgli - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Baloo - Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *Bagheera - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Colonel Hathi - Waldo Kitty *King Louie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Kaa - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Shere Khan - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Shanti - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *The Vultures -Beast (Jem and the Hologram Episode:Beauty and the Rock Promoter),Beast (Beauty and the Beast),Mike (Monster Inc.) & Sully (Monster Inc.) *Winifred - Felicia (The Secret Lives of Waldo Kitty) *Hathi Junior - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Flunkey Monkey - Scat Cat The Aristocats (1970) *The Bandar-Log Monkeys - Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *The Elephants as Cats (An American Tail and An American Tail:Fievel Goes West) *The Elephant whispering to Winifred as Chance Furlong (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Elephant with 'Dusty Muzzle' as Jake Clawson (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Slob Elephant - Al (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Battle Damaged Elephant - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Elephant with 'Silly Grin' - Hector (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *The Elephant with fly - Mungo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) *The Elephant with hair - Frenchy (An American Tail:Fievel Goes West) *The Distracted Elephant - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *The Elephant with smashed nose after crash as Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Bugled Elephant - Riff Raff (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) *The Deer as itself *Akela -Robin Hood *The Wolf Councils as Dogs (Oliver and Company & The Fox and the Hound 2) *Rama (Father Wolf) - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Raksha (Mother Wolf) - Perdita (101 Dalmatians) *The Wolf Cubs - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) *Baby Mowgli - Baby Rat (Courage The Cowardly Dog Episode: The Tower of Dr. Zalost) Scenes: # The Rain Forest Book part 1 - Main Titles ("Overture") # The Rain Forest Book part 2 - Copper Discovers Baby Rat/Baby Rat Becomes Fievel # The Rain Forest Book part 3 - Fievel and Copper Encounter Sir Hiss # The Rain Forest Book part 4 - "Waldo Kitty´s March" # The Rain Forest Book part 5 - Copper and Fievel's Argument # The Rain Forest Book part 6 - Fievel Meets Lt.Commander Jonathan Steele # The Rain Forest Book part 7 - "The Bare Necessities" # The Rain Forest Book part 8 - Fievel Meets Thomas O´Malley/"I Wanna Be Like You" # The Rain Forest Book part 9 - Copper and Jonathan Steele's Moonlight Talk # The Rain Forest Book part 10 - Fievel Runs Away # The Rain Forest Book part 11 - Prince John Shore Arrives/"Waldo Kitty's March (Reprise)" # The Rain Forest Book part 12 - Fievel meets Sir Hiss Second Encounter/"Trust in Me" # The Rain Forest Book part 13 - Sir Hiss and Prince John's Conversation # The Rain Forest Book part 14 - Fievel's Friends/"That's What Friends are For" # The Rain Forest Book part 15 - Fievel Meets Prince John Fight # The Rain Forest Book part 16 - The Grand Finale/"My Own Home" # The Rain Forest Book part 17 - "The Bare Necessities - Reprise" # The Rain Forest Book part 18 - End Credits Movie Used: * The Jungle Book (1967) Songs Used In The Credits: * Two Worlds Performed by: Phil Collins Gallery Mike_and_sulley_shake_hands.jpg|Mike and Sully as Dizzy & Ziggy Beautyandthebeast 3998.jpg|Beast as Buzzy Prince-John-Robin-Hood-disney-villains-1024482 720 480.jpg|Prince John as Shere Khan Olivia.png|Olivia as Shanti Adult Copper in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Copper as Bagheera Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel as Mowgli Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs